


【精猫】女王蜂的礼物

by Kogitsunya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Summary: ※蜂箱夜总会总管×凯希尔
Relationships: Kai-Shirr/Queen Bee (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 4





	【精猫】女王蜂的礼物

**Author's Note:**

> ※蜂箱夜总会总管×凯希尔

“不行！这个真的不行！”

“你就试一下嘛！试一下而已不要紧的。”

当听说暗之战士刚刚鬼鬼祟祟地叫走了凯希尔的时候总管就已经隐约预料到了什么，不过在看到两个躲在后台人和暗之战士手上的东西时，即便是如总管这样经验丰富的人也忍不住挑了挑眉毛。

“您在……做什么？”

凯希尔一下子就趁机溜走了，留下光有点尴尬地摸了摸后脑勺，默不作声地将手上的东西背到了身后。

“没什么没什么，给……给凯希尔换换新样式的衣服嘛！”

结果那套暗之战士在金蝶游乐场忙活了一星期才换到手的黑兔女郎套装就这么被没收了，而现在，那套衣服就搁在了总管的桌子上。这位优雅的精灵还在以研究的目光打量着这身衣服，而暗之战士的话一直萦绕在他的耳边。

“在我来的地方也有一个有点像蜂箱夜总会一样的娱乐场所，这套衣服就是那里一部分员工的工作服。……总之就是想让凯希尔穿上试试看嘛！没准也会很适合这里的气氛呢！”

总管忍不住叹了口气，默默感慨着这位拯救世界的大英雄似乎在某些方面也挺能让人出乎意料，但他现在也不得不承认一点，就是自己对于暗之战士的这个提议也确实充满了兴趣。

让凯希尔试试看……吗？

总管忽然叹了口气，犹豫片刻后拨通了夜总会前台的通讯珠。

“是我……让凯希尔到我房间里来一下。”

所以说，凯希尔怎么也没想到他最终还是要穿上这套衣服，暗之战士姑且还可以试着拒绝，但如果提出要求的人是总管……

“您真的……要我试穿一下吗？”

总管端着茶杯瞥了一眼满脸通红的凯希尔，心情大好地点了点头后轻描淡写地安抚道，“暗之战士的提议嘛，也不能说没有试一试的价值，而且在我这里试穿总好过在公共场合试穿不是吗？”

毫无反驳的余地。

凯希尔迫不得已认命地点点头，眼一闭心一横，抓起衣服正要往更衣室走，却又被总管叫住，招了招手面带微笑地问道，“需要我帮忙吗？”

“……不用了！”

结果这一等几乎就是半个小时，就在总管准备去更衣室查看一下凯希尔是不是从窗户溜走的时候更衣室里才终于有了点动静。

门开了一条缝，率先探出来的是一对纯白的兔耳。总管撑着下巴等着凯希尔把脑袋也露出来，显然那张泛红的脸在看到总管时变得更加红艳了。

“总……总管……这件衣服真的不适合穿出来的！”

“凯希尔，要判断这个的人是我而不是你。”总管说着掏出怀表看了看后向后靠在沙发上翘起一条腿继续说道，“你已经耽误了我半个小时了，再磨蹭下去的话惩罚可就……”

总管的话还没说完凯希尔就急忙从更衣室里闪身出来了，只是格外扭捏地站在门口，僵硬到手脚都不知道该放在哪里，耳朵因为窘迫而向后塌下来，交握的双手有些尴尬的遮掩在身前。

总管有些庆幸凯希尔现在并不敢看过来，所以他才好掩饰过自己脸上那一瞬间的惊讶。散落在额前的碎发略微遮掩了他眼里玩味的打探，在欣赏够了这幅奇妙的画面后，总管忽然站起来，不顾凯希尔的慌乱径直走了过去。

“这套衣服给了我不错的灵感。”总管说着逐渐将凯希尔堵到了窗边，手伸到了后面撩拨了一把固定在衣服上的毛绒兔尾。“这么可爱的小兔子肯定也会得到客人们的欣赏的，不过既然我们这里叫蜂箱夜总会，那也许这件衣服应该稍作改动。你觉得呢？凯希尔。”

凯希尔努力向后缩着身体，试图压抑狂跳的心脏却力不从心，总管的手臂就搭在腰侧，短小的衣服几乎起不到遮挡的作用，当身体不经意地蹭到总管的手腕时，从手腕上传来的温度便像是燎原之火，把凯希尔烧了个通透。

“脸红什么？”

“因……因为这个衣服实在是太……太……”

凯希尔说的结结巴巴，甚至差点咬到舌头，他暗自懊恼为什么总是会被总管身上的香水味弄得大脑一片空白，却又突然被抚摸到大腿上的手吓得猛然抬起头，正好就撞进了那个似笑非笑的眼神里。

网袜的触感很奇妙，因为是由男性穿着，所以不同于女性的柔软，那双结实有力的腿此刻正因为紧张而绷紧。但要让他放松下来也并非难事，总管瞥了一眼夜幕降临的窗外，忽然把凯希尔抱上了窗台。

“坐好别动。”

总管在凯希尔有所抗拒前下达了指令，果然让凯希尔安静了下来，刚刚搭在腰侧的双手又重新滑到大腿上，在失去支撑坐下来后，那双腿的确放轻松了一点。

“比起兔子，果然我还是更想把这套衣服改成蜜蜂的样式，你觉得呢？我勤劳的小蜜蜂。”

“总管觉得合适的话……我、我也……”

凯希尔的回答让总管忍不住笑了一声，搭在大腿上的手顺势向下滑动着，将凯希尔的腿搬到腰间的同时也将人拉得更近了一些。

窗台的高度如同量身定做的一样，凯希尔紧紧抓住了总管的衣襟，生怕自己被对方注意到表情，明明在那之后也有过不止一次的“单独奖励”，但就是因为知道接下来会发生什么，凯希尔才觉得自己的心脏会这样跳到如同要冲出胸膛一样，而总管，永远都是那么游刃有余。

“但、但是今晚……”凯希尔忽然抬起头，趁着总管一时愣神的功夫伸出一只手捧着他的脸颊结结巴巴地说道，“只有今晚，我是您的‘兔子’。”

总管挑了挑眉，惊讶也只是片刻的事，便反客为主地将凯希尔拦腰抱住，声音里也似乎多了几分笑意。

“好回答，凯希尔。所以我会给你你所期待的‘奖励’的，你想……从哪里开始呢？”

凯希尔选择了用行动作为回答，抬头迎上了近在咫尺的嘴唇，虽然表现得还有些生涩僵硬，却得到了总管更进一步的带领。

修长的手指轻而易举地摸进了衣服里，剧烈的喘息使得胸口的起伏越发激烈，尤其是在被指尖故意揉搓的时候，凯希尔便会挺起胸膛，就像是……

“这么想我在上面咬一口吗？”总管说着拨弄了一下硬挺起来的乳尖，吓得凯希尔立刻摇了摇头，只不过他还是晚了一步，勉强遮盖住胸部的布料被直接扯下来，只露出那半边饱满的胸肌被总管抓在手上随意揉捏。

“说起来……凯希尔，你有听说过兔子的一些习性吗？母兔一旦被爱抚得多了会有可能误以为自己怀孕了，从而出现一些怀孕时才会有的生理变化和行为。”

凯希尔愣了一下，就是这么一愣神的功夫就被总管咬住了耳朵，那只大手也盖在了平坦的小腹上，以一种无比暧昧的方式轻轻抚摸了起来，耳畔的声音也被可以压低放缓，带着令人脊背酥麻的呼吸吹进了耳朵里。

“凯希尔，你有感觉到什么吗？”

“我……可是我是男性啦！”

凯希尔说得毫无底气，因为下一秒就被人隔着窄小的短裤抚摸上了早就挺立起来的性器，因为双腿早就被人岔开，即便是想下意识地合拢双腿也只会把总管的腰夹得更紧，如同是急不可耐的邀请一样，而对方也的确从善如流地把从底裤下支出来的性器捉住，只是稍微爱抚了几下就引得凯希尔挺起了腰。

总管一直在注意着凯希尔的反应，被刻意压抑的喘息呻吟掩盖不了身体本能的迎合，他扫了一眼这个有点碍事的底裤，在稍作犹豫后还是选择了直接撕破一个口子，露出被包裹起来的屁股。

毕竟网袜和兔子尾巴还是有保留的必要性的，脱掉就少了点趣味性了。

不过当总管从破开的口子里摸索到了穴口时，他有些意外的摸到了一点濡湿润滑的手感，那双眼不经意地瞟了一下满脸通红的凯希尔，手指便借着润湿的体液慢慢往里顶进去。

“一边说着自己是男性一边却湿的这么快……凯希尔，你在期待什么？”总管说着碾过了腺体，看着凯希尔仰头叫出声来的模样勾了勾嘴角故作一本正经地说道，“这里面……好湿啊。”

凯希尔摇了摇头，一方面是快感弄得他说不出话，另一方面也觉得现在这个仅是被人爱抚过后就会屁股淌水的样子的确也辩驳不了什么，他不得不承认自己已经变得会被总管轻而易举就能挑起情欲，所以在那阵如电流一般窜过脊椎的快感稍微平复一点后，凯希尔慢慢地壮着胆子搂住了总管的脖子亲昵地贴在他耳边小声说道，“只是……想要您抚摸得更深一点。”

“还有呢？”

“呜……还有……还有期待您能亲自让我受孕。”

这是完全清醒的凯希尔绝对不可能说得出来的话，只是现在被总管身上的味道所包裹起来的时候，情欲让他除了顺从更多了些坦诚，毕竟对方是他即便想要隐藏心事也能看得穿的人，坦率一点把心里所想都说出来就会得到更多的奖赏。

总管满意地添了个手指顶开了紧缩的甬道，凯希尔比起第一次做的时候已经放松多了，只不过却依旧改不了轻而易举就开始红这眼睛哭出来的本能，现在穿着兔女郎看起来就更像一个受欺负了的小兔子，湿漉漉的眼睛里满是情欲。

一个轻飘飘的吻落在了凯希尔的眼睛上，凯希尔愣了一下，忽然慌张地低下头，但那个温柔的轻吻比那只正狠狠操开他屁股的手更让凯希尔心跳加快。总管从刚刚开始就默不作声，屋子里只有凯希尔的呻吟随着不断高攀的快感而逐渐变得急促而高亢，并最终在某一个时点没了动静，却又在片刻后再次传来慌乱的惊呼。

“这……这么快就继续的话……呜……”

他被总管翻了个身跪在窗台上，上半身趴在冰凉的窗户上下半身却被粗长的肉刃狠狠捅开，尽管窗外朝着黑风海无需担心有人看到，但这种被人抵在窗户上干所带来的羞耻感还是让凯希尔慌乱不已，尤其还穿着这么暴露的衣服。

但总管乐在其中，凯希尔身上的衣服除了裆部被扯开胸前的衣襟拉下了一半外几乎还原封不动地留在他身上，窗户隐隐照出了凯希尔的身影，被人操得脸颊潮红肉棒乱颤的样子让总管满意的笑了笑，欣赏够了才好意提醒到，“英雄送来的这套衣服确实适合你，凯希尔，你看窗户上的你现在像不像发情的兔子？”

凯希尔僵硬了一下，羞耻心让他不知道该往哪里看，却被总管掐着下巴直视窗户里的自己，一只大手再次抚摸着凯希尔的小腹，深埋在后穴里的肉棒随着抚摸也配合着顶了一下。

“感觉到了吗？我就在这里面。”总管说着轻轻在凯希尔的耳朵上吹了口气，突然绞紧的内腔预示着高潮，一种飘飘然的感觉几乎让他忘记了场合，直到回过神时才注意到被自己射出来的精液弄脏的窗户，却来不及羞耻就又被操开了屁股。

“您慢一点……”凯希尔断断续续地哀求着，虽然明知道总管从不会在这种时候轻易放水，但今天的刺激比之前更盛，才高潮过一次就已经腿脚发软，窗玻璃都快要被他的体温捂化。

但总管确实慢下来了，凯希尔有点意外，可没过多久就察觉到了总管的意图。慢是慢下来了，但无论力道还是深度都强了不少，每一次深顶都像是把他的肚子捅穿一样，深到让凯希尔难以呼吸，快感也变得更加磨人，以至于让他不得不挣扎着小声抗议到，“不是这样……”

“那你说想怎么样？”总管故意抵着腺体慢慢碾过去，看着凯希尔拼命喘息摇头的样子轻轻叹了口气，“这就苦恼了，慢一点也不行快一点也不行，凯希尔，你是不是忘了这件事本来不该你说了算的？”

凯希尔微微颤抖了一下，小心翼翼地回头问道，“我……我不是这个意思……”

“那你想要我怎么做？”

凯希尔看着窗户里的总管也在透过窗户看着自己，他犹豫了一下最终结结巴巴地答道，“您……我是您的兔子，您……您请随意……”

“乖。”

总管好不容易找到了暗之战士，并且委婉的表达了一下那套被没收的兔女郎因为“意外”破损所以无法归还的事。

“又坏了啊……”

光挠了挠头，总管却有点意外地挑了挑眉追问道，“又？”

“不不不没什么！”光急忙打断了话题脸上也泛起了点不自然的红晕，总管非常体贴的没有追问，只是意味深长地“哦”了一声。

“既然这样将来如果蜂箱夜总会也出了类似的装着了一定会送给您一套作为赔偿的。托您的福我有了些不错的想法，也许将来还要靠您的巧手来帮忙制作的。”

光瞥了一眼又顶替了凯希尔站在那边的安弗里格，清了清嗓子把视线移回了满脸微笑的总管身上，尴尬地笑了笑模棱两可地答道，“好说好说……那个……那我下次有合适的衣服的话还要不要……”

“那就麻烦了。”

总管干脆地应答完便行礼离开了，当然……

如果他能预测到未来将会摆在他桌子上的那套波奇玩偶服，也许就会对暗之战士的提议更加谨慎一些了吧。


End file.
